Ten Minutes in the Afterlife
by WonderZoneLust
Summary: And Mikey didn't have the time to process everything. Well that was until Splinter came. Set during "When Worlds Collide".


**_And Mikey didn't have the time to process everything._**

He didn't even know _how_ on earth he ended up here. They were fighting the Newtralizer for a minute there and the next thing he knew, he was lying down on a futon in what seemed to be an old-fashioned Japanese room, the scent of green tea and smoke mixing in his nostrils. There was nothing else in that room except for the window and door. There was nobody there either. And it made Mikey scared. For one, he hated being alone. It scared him to think about what would happen to his brothers if they weren't with him-

Stop.

Wait.

His brothers.

Mikey gasped.

"M-My bros! They're probably still fighting Newtjerk and losing as well. I can just imagine the terror they're facing right now!"

He stood up, gritting his teeth as the freckled turtle ignored the seething pain all over his body. Slowly, Mikey made his way outside before looking at his surroundings.

He didn't have any idea on how he got to Japan. But if there was one thing Mikey kept in mind, it was that he needed to be silent. Not many people were, after all, like Tang Shen, who believed that they were Kappas without the intention of harming her.

Mikey checked his surroundings.

"There's no one here,"he uttered. He took a step before realizing that it made a sound.

"Oh no,"he squeaked. Mikey started shaking as he bit his lip. "Oh man. What would Leo say at a time like this? He'll probably shush me and get angry. Like,"he cleared his throat and did an impersonation of his eldest brother. "Mikey, be quiet!"

He slapped himself. "No, Michelangelo! Focus!"

He took another step.

This time, he heard a voice.

And Mikey realized something.

He couldn't move. It was as if something had paralyzed him. And that thought alone made him want to cry.

Mikey felt that surge of panic crushing his heart. Any minute now, someone would get him, tie him up, and murder him.

He didn't want to die like this _and_ leave his brother hanging at the same time.

It was fear that he felt. And it was the same kind of fear he held when his brothers were possessed by the wasp or when his whole family became Pizza Face's minions _or_ when he got Shellacne _or_ when he got swallowed by that monster. But this time, there wasn't any sign of anything saving him now.

He was trapped.

And he didn't have his big brothers to cling on to.

 _They're probably scared._

He hugged himself and sighed. "Me too, bros. Me too."

 _ **Well that was until Splinter came.**_

And Splinter himself didn't know what to expect. His wife had told him that she found a Kappa lying unconscious in their yard. And Splinter wanted to investigate this for he was afraid that that demon would harm her again.

But of all things, he never thought that it would be his youngest son.

Moreover, he _knew_ where they were.

So when he saw Michelangelo paralyzed and in fear, he felt his heart stop.

"M-Michelangelo,"

Said turtle slowly turned to see his father before shrieking and falling down to the floor.

"S-Sensei?! I thought you were dead!

Michelangelo paused, a realization coming into his head. "Then that means...I'm dead too?!"

* * *

"It would seem so."

After Mikey had sort of calmed down, they both went downstairs to relieve themselves with some drinks. Splinter was already making him some orange juice when he said those words. Well, that was after Mikey had explained what happened that made him enter the afterlife. And Splinter nodded, listening to every word he had to say.

He fidgeted. Without his fidget cube to keep him intact, he felt like he was going insane.

And how could he not? Now that he was dead, his brothers were just terribly hopeless. Sooner or later, Newtralizer could destroy them and the world thanks to his powers. And while he would be happy with the fact that he'd see his brothers in that afterlife, Mikey knew that the story shouldn't end like that. He always despised bad endings.

He wanted his brothers. _Alive._ And he wanted to be with them too. _Alive._

Splinter had already brought their drinks to the table when Mikey hurriedly got the glass of orange juice and finished everything in one gulp. Upon realizing his mistake though, he put the glass down and wiped his mouth. "S-Sorry,"

Splinter nodded. Mikey sighed.

"Sensei, is there any way I can get out?"

His father hummed. "It would depend on what fate wants. If it wants you back, then it will pull you out of the afterlife,"He sipped his green tea then put the cup down. "Otherwise, you'd be stuck here forever."

"F-Forever?!"

 _No! This isn't what I want! Not like this!_

Splinter nodded again. "It would seem so, my son. It is, indeed, something that we do not wish to happen. But we cannot control fate."

"Like how we tried to go back in time just to keep you alive,"Mikey uttered. When Splinter died again, Mikey realized that it was what fate had wanted. And the only thing that he could do was to accept it. And up until now, the wish for his brothers' acceptance still lies in his heart.

"There are just some things that we cannot control, Michelangelo. We may not know why but sometimes, we have to accept it."

"So...I just have to accept that I'll be dead forever?"

That thought alone made Mikey feel even more pain. Regrets flooded his mind. He had dodged death so many times only for it to finally snatch him. It was as if the pain wasn't worth it. It was as if everything that he had endured was for nothing.

He wanted to cry.

He didn't want to be stuck in the afterlife.

He just wanted his brothers to hug him. To tell him that everything will be alright. To reassure him that he is loved and protected.

Mikey could imagine what his brothers were feeling at that moment. Leo's burden would be heavier, Raph's sheer anger would cause him to be serious yet insane. And poor Donnie would sulk on the inside over losing his _only little brother._

He wanted to go home.

But it looked like he couldn't anymore.

Mikey's heart tightened over that.

But.

"I do not think so, my son."

Mikey's head perked up. "Wh-What do you mean, Sensei?"

Splinter smiled. "You may not know it but you are needed so much, not just in the team, but in the family as well. I do believe that fate cannot take you away so easily out of all people."

Mikey looked down, another thought coming into his mind. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being dead. Maybe the team would be better without him. After all, he just screws up every single time.

 _Why can't I do anything right?_

"Look at me, my son."

Mikey hestitated at first but did so. And he saw that Splinter's expression had softened.

How long has it been since he last saw that kind of look?

"When your brothers were possessed by the parastic wasp, who saved them?"

He fell silent at first.

"...me."

"And when we were possessed by that mutant, Pizza Face, who saved New York?"

"...me."

"And when Mega Shredder tried to create havoc in the city?"

"...me."

"And when Kavaxas was released?"

"...me...I saved everyone...but..."

"But?"

Mikey bit his lip. "Nobody appreciates me for it. They only notice me for my screw ups when I've saved the world so many times now. They see me as a downfall than something positive."

Splinter reached over to gently stroke his youngest son's hand, before squeezing it. "People have different ways in showing appreciation, my son. Sometimes, it is _you_ that has to discover it."

And Mikey knew what he meant by that. After defeating the wasp, Raph offered to do his chores for the day after that. When he retrieved the scroll, Leo paid for his pizza. And although it wasn't that obvious, he knew that Donnie's way of showing appreciation was by just being there for him more than the others. Also, didn't his brothers cheer for him when the Neutrinos invaded his head.

Somehow, he felt himself at peace.

"You're right,"he stood up, removing his hand from Splinter's grip, a smile spreading across his face. "I _am_ needed."

But that left him with two questions.

"Why can't you come back to Earth then?"

Splinter closed his eyes. "I am old, my son. I have fulfilled my missions which were to raise you into being good people and to bring Miwa back. And now,"he opened his eyes. "I am finally in peace and happiness, knowing that I have done my jobs well, despite everything that has happened."

Mikey nodded.

"Do _you_ appreciate me?"

Splinter chuckled. "You're my son and I love you so much. I love you and your brothers equally."

But before Mikey was about to say his thanks, he felt pain rising in his body. When he looked down, he realized that his legs were starting to disappear.

He knew what it meant.

Mikey screamed as he felt his parts disappearing one by one.

Splinter nodded. "It would seem that your mission is not yet complete."

"S-So...what should I do?!"

And the last thing he heard was, "Go save the world."


End file.
